


Music in the Air

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: $200 wine, Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Dancing, Fluff, Hungover, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, Philip is their kid, Wine, and he is good kid, and it isnt that cheap, drunk, i get the cheap shitty one, its the juice of freshly strangled grandpa grapes, like damn, still tastes pretty damn good, very responsible, why the fuck is it so expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: All it takes is wine to unwind after a long day.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Music in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> I think this is the fastest I have done a prompt
> 
> I’m proud 
> 
> And concerned

When Thomas offered them a drink, Alexander was not prepared for some fancy French wine shit.

In his words, according to James.

After the two alphas spent 20 minutes convincing Alexander to try it, the omega begrudgingly takes a sip.

“How is this different from $10 wine at the stores?” Alexander questions.

Thomas chokes on air. “Excuse me? This was $200!”

Alexander nearly spits out the sip he just took, stopping himself only because that sip cost more than his outfit for that day.

“What the fuck?” the omega hisses, flabbergasted.

James chuckles. “Did you honestly think he’d buy cheap wine?”

“I can save money,” Thomas protests.

“No, you can’t,” James and Alexander say at the same time.

“Jinx,” Alexander declares.

James looks at him in amusement. “Sometimes I forget you’re so childish.”

“Childish? It’s three am and we’re in the basement drinking $200 wine because we don’t want to wake up our kids and need a drink,” Alexander deadpans.

“Touché,” Thomas admits. “Want more?”

Alexander looks at the wine bottle contemplatively. “We have work tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately,” James agrees.

“We’re all going to regret this,” Alexander presses.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Thomas asks.

Alexander sighs. “Pass the wine.”

They end up dancing to a slow melody the three could hear but wasn’t really playing.

The hangover would kill them tomorrow but for right now, it was everything they needed.

***

By the time Philip wakes up the next morning, he sees his parents crashed on the couch, dead asleep. 

He calls Grandpa George and tells them they’re sleeping before going back to bed, after realizing it’s a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
